


Your Heart, Nourishment.

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Loss of inhibition, M/M, Partial Transformation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Siegfried has the habit of eating or drinking anything that seems remotely edible, a remnant of rough times in his past.Unfortunately for him, this particular occasion it backfires, leaving the captain to help him deal with the aftereffects.Things are further complicated when his dragon blood awakens.
Relationships: Gran/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Your Heart, Nourishment.

**Author's Note:**

> It’d be a disservice if i didn’t link the original [fanart](https://twitter.com/jikufuri/status/1229574324169740288?s=19) that inserted the little plot worm in my brain, though definitely unrelated to the fic!
> 
> Though partial transformation is mentioned, there is no danger of Sieg-san losing himself and going on a rampage, it’s all for horny purposes so dw!
> 
> Have fun~

“Siegfried...what are you doing?”

“Hm?”

Missions in the Auguste jungle were a mixed bag. Sometimes they were straightforward, aided by the crisscrossing rivers to cut them a path. Sometimes they required interning deep in places without them and the humidity required them to bring extra water rations as there was no way to refill their stores until their mission was over and they returned to the nearest watering hole or civilized post, whichever came first.

So it came to the captain’s surprise when Siegfried suddenly strode towards a nearby tree and effortlessly reached up for some kind of plant...vaguely shaped like a cup if he was to give it a name. And then started drinking from it!

“Ah, these plants? They’re pitcher pots. They gather rainwater in order to entice animals to drink and transport their pollen. Here. “

Betrayed by his curiosity, Gran looked over and indeed found crystal clear water filling the plant container more than halfway. There was some kind of nectar gathering around the lip of it, tiny white filaments covered with bright blue pollen protruding from it. 

Glancing at Siegfried’s face, there was indeed a small dusting of pollen by the corner of his lips, no doubt where the filaments came into contact with his face.

“Siegfried, you have…”

The captain just made motions towards his mouth and the knight understood, wiping with a finger the remnants of the blue dust, unknowingly smearing some of it on his lips.

“Still...are you sure they are safe…?” The young man peers curiously at the plant again. It was big enough as a small bowl, easily fitting in his palm and even looking a bit dwarfed in Siegfried’s larger ones. It had a long neck that opened into the mouth of it, covered by the aforementioned nectar, filaments and pollen.

“Well i’ve used them, even if these are a bit different than the ones i have tried before, but i saw some birds drinking from it before, so it should be fine.”

“Different?”

“They had a large leaf that acted as a type of lid and the pollen was white. But the leaf fell off in this one, here.”

He points at a place in the lid seemingly untouched by nectar, a different texture. It definitely looked as if there was something attached there before.

“Alright.” Gran relents, worries somewhat eased even if he glances over the yukata-clad man once more to try and spot anything amiss, finding nothing out of place besides hair slightly tousled by skirmishing with some monsters previously, framing his handsome face, the brown strands bringing out the yellow in his eyes-

He looks away and coughs once to try and push back the thoughts that threaten to pop in his mind. Their mission was barely halfway, it would be no good to be distracted just now.

“But if you feel kinda funny, let me know.”

* * *

After that, Gran noticed just now many of those pots were strewn in the trees that surrounded them, hidden in plain sight by all the foliage.

Siegfried had had a waterskin like the rest of them but he had used it in order to clean poisonous blood that had splattered onto Naoise’s lance and shirt. The other knight had taken it off anyways and tied it around his waist but without a river closeby, it was better to be safe than sorry, Siegfried had reasoned while rinsing the poison out before Naoise could protest.

And in one of their rest stops he did find a closed pot hanging at a reasonable height. Just like Siegfried had described, it had a leaf attached to the lip and numerous veins that redirected the water it collected to drip inside. Breaking it off revealed it to be half full with crystal clear liquid, no nectar and white pollen instead of bright blue. 

Glancing around to check that nobody was looking at him, he took a sip. It was fresh, almost cool and with a slightly acid aftertaste, as if someone had squeezed a drop or two of lime oil in the water.

Gran was deterred immediately from taking another one, spotting the largest, brightest ant he had ever seen walking from the underside of the pot onto his hand and he flailed around. The plant was thrown away, lost somewhere on the jungle floor as he frantically tried to shake the insect off him.

Even that was too adventurous for him, he’d better stick to his waterskin for now. He did not share Katalina’s crippling fear of bugs, but having something like that near his mouth or walking all over him was not pleasant either.

The hot and humid weather did nothing to help them, even clad as they were in their lightest clothes, their weapons were still heavy and the monsters cunning. By the time the last of their targets was accounted for and harvested, they were all sweaty, miserable, panting trying to catch their breath and dreading the idea of hauling their catch back to the ship so their client could come by tomorrow and inspect it.

But they needed to eat, and so they dragged themselves all the way back, in a straight path rather than circling as they had before in search of prey. The captain brought up the rear along with Siegfried, the only ones with empty hands just in case their fresh game attracted other monsters that might try to get lucky with their exhausted state.

He snuck a glance to the knight walking beside him. His steps were heavier than usual, but everyone was exhausted so perhaps that was to be expected. 

And yet, there was something niggling on his mind about his appearance that didn’t sit quite right with him. Siegfried sighed periodically, almost huffing and pushed back damp locks of hair away from his face. He opened the collar of his yukata just enough Gran would’ve averted his gaze had he stared openly and his gait was a little unsteady.

But they’d arrived at the ship before he could find an excuse to check him up and lost sight of him, busy as he was with cataloguing everything and securing it in the lower cargo bay.

“Have you seen Siegfried?”

“Hm? Didn’t he go with you guys?”

“Huh...no i haven’t seen him, sorry.”

“I saw him leave! But not return-but that was with you guys!”

“Yeah, i bumped into him on my way from my room, he looked kinda tired. Maybe he went to take a nap?”

At last, an answer, even if it did not quite assuage his worries and decided to bring fresh, _safe_ water from the kitchens. Perhaps the plant secreted something like a poison or another compound that made Siegfried sick, steel stomach or not, and while Gran could clear it from him in a pinch he’d still need to recover from it.

Maybe he should bring his emergency bag, just to be safe. Clarity herbs should do the rest if his spells didn’t work completely.

“Siegfried, can I come in?”

Sure enough, he arrived at the designated room, surprised to find it slightly ajar. His hand was busy with a pitcher of water, bag slung over his shoulder so he couldn’t knock. There was silence only inside for the longest moment...until he heard a low noise of displeasure. 

“I’ll be coming inside.”

He pushed it open with his shoulder and closed it with a foot, not locked but properly closed, setting the pitcher and bag on a nearby table as fast as he can, alarmed by the shifting figure in the bed and the groans coming from him.

“Siegfried can you hear me? Siegfried!”

He climbs on the bed, hastily turning the bigger man on his back when he finds his wrist trapped in a sudden hold, sitting and almost leaning back due the looming figure that is suddenly kneeling against him. Siegfried’s hair is strewn everywhere, damp with sweat and sticking to his face and skin. There’s beads of perspiration that slide down his neck, a pink flush climbing the elegant curve of it and coloring his cheeks and nose visibly. 

Siegfried’s yellow eyes stare in confusion until a light of recognition reaches him and the grip on his wrist loosens, even if he doesn’t quite let go. 

“Captain...what are you doing-“

He flinches suddenly, closing his eyes as the motion brings him forward enough his weight starts to lean on the captain’s. His grip on Gran’s wrist tightens almost painfully again and Siegfried grits his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose, as if enduring a great something.

It alarms the captain even further, but it seems different from his dragon transformation. There’s no draconic traits rising to the surface, no dangerous aura to fill the room, even if it was to be expected. There was something wrong with him, and his dragon blood wasn’t activating to clear it away as it does these days.

“Look at me-Siegfried, look at me.” Gran wrenches away his wrist from the grip to hold his face level with him. The knight’s closed eyelids flutter until open, yellow iris almost consumed by black as he pants heavily. Improper thoughts fill the captain’s head when he realizes the position they’re in, Siegfried straddling him, yukata half open from the top exposing completely one shoulder. 

Siegfried licks his dry lips and Gran swallows heavily, feeling very clearly his cloth covered crotch against his thigh. 

The wave seems to subside and the older man regains some of his bearings, blinking as if noticing just now what position they found themselves in.

“I...apologize, for not heeding your caution. It seems I may have drunk from the wrong plant.”

His expression softens a touch, still strained, pink coloring his skin but a small smile and softness in his eyes lends an almost apologetic look to his face. 

“Let’s get you better first, shall we?” The captain casts a clear on him twice, but there is no difference in symptoms. Siegfried still strains against him, as if holding himself back from something even as he holds onto his back, like he would drown should he let go from the younger man, face hidden in the dip of his shoulder.

Frustrated, he is about to stand up in search for the herbs when Siegfried’s groans turn into moans, hips shifting back and forth to grind a hardness against his thigh. It’s like a spark goes off as he suddenly understands why the spells were not working.

He is enticed, probably by the pollen and in a greater quantity he could handle right now. A proper healer would be needed, he had no idea if the symptoms would fade away in time or just become worse the longer they became untreated.

“I need you to get up, come on.” The captain manages to separate them just a bit, cradling his face to keep it up in an attempt to make him hear his words. 

He doesn’t expect Siegfried leaning just enough to kiss his thumb, tongue peeking to lick it before he brings it completely into his mouth. The wet heat around his digit, the sensation of his tongue against his skin is almost too much and he removes it, feeling his composure crack at the trail of drool it brings when separated from his lips.

“Don’t...don’t leave. Please.” 

Siegfried’s voice is hoarse and his eyes are half lidded, entirely dark with arousal as he presses Gran’s hand against his face again, revelling in his caress the same way a particularly friendly cat would. 

The knight never asked for favors, and thus the last of his resistance crumbles, using a hand to pull him closer by his waist, the other already on his jaw tilting it at the right angle for Gran to kiss him deeply, messily. It seems to release the last of Siegfried’s restraints as he moans deeply, tension leaving as he slumps against the captain, grinding his crotch in earnest once again in search of friction of relief.

Siegfried’s hands wander everywhere, pushing down the other sleeve of Gran’s kengo robes, fighting blindly against the ties in his waist and letting a displeased growl when they wouldn’t give up. Sensing his clothes were in danger, the captain distracts him sliding a hand under the remaining side of Siegfried’s yukata and pushes it as well down his shoulder. He ignores the belt that holds close his clothes on his waist and cups a pectoral in his hand, shamelessly groping and squeezing.

The distraction works, the older man becoming pilant in his hands once again even as he breaks off their kissing, moans no longer muffled and free to call out in a hoarse voice wordless sentiments. Gran does not need to them to be recognizable to know them for what they are, a plea for more.

The younger man slides down a hand to cup his ass, and finds Siegfried arching his back deeply, pressing himself against that grip and grinding harder against his thigh. Even through the layers of clothing, a hakama, yukata and fundoshi, dampness has gone through enough Gran can feel it, a testament to his arousal and need of relief.

It continues like that for long minutes, as if having finally settled in a rhythm. Siegfried has once again buried his face in the captain’s neck, rubbing his cheek against the warm skin, biting and kissing periodically as wanton moans escape him while he masturbates using Gran’s thigh to rub against. 

Hazily, he is reminded of a cat who has found a hidden stash of catnip, revelling in the delight induced high without a care in the world.

His moans turn into growls, hips grinding harder and faster as a sign of nearing completion, Siegfried’s lips desperately climbing back to kiss him wetly as he chases that spark of release. 

“Gran-“ His voice is muffled, jumbled, sending a shiver down the young captain’s spine and almost enticing him as well. But then Siegfried arches his whole body, hips stuttering erratically as he comes, then stilling as tremors come over him, and finally slumping like a rag doll in the captain’s embrace.

He’s somewhat proud of catching his dead weight without falling on his back or swaying him too much, the older man is not a small one. Siegfried is breathing heavily, as if exhaustion has caught up to him at last and Gran is untouched and very, _very_ horny but he bites his lip and focuses instead on tucking away the messy, damp locks of hair behind his ear to clear his face. He settles his hand on the nape of Siegfried’s neck, the other stroking slow circles on his bare back, feeling the powerful muscles and scars shift underneath with each inhale and exhale.

A powerful pulse beats against the palm of his hand and eventually feels it slow down in frequency, just as Siegfried seems to have regained his breath.

Until it picks up again.

“I thank you for your assistance Gran,” and Siegfried incorporates some, pulling back enough to slide a hand and palm the captain’s bulge through the fabric. “let me be the one to help you now.”

Siegfried’s eyes are a striking, bright orange and it sends a thrill down his spine, trapped in their gaze like resigned prey with nowhere to go. The haze of confusion and enticement in them is gone, replaced by pure focus and desire.

It is not the first time he has been under their spell, but never while Siegfried was was still under the effect of aphrodisiacs, dragon blood working overtime to clear it from his system.

Sensing his doubt, he actually lets out a small but deep laugh beside his ear, prompting Gran to inhale sharply as his lower half gives a throb of desire. 

“Would it assuage you if I confessed I am not satisfied yet?” Even if his tone is alluring, his hands do not proceed further, as if patiently expecting the captain to walk the next step himself.

It is enough, and Gran is the one to seize his wrist this time, pulling them both to lie on the bed, pinning Siegfried underneath his shorter frame.

The knight’s breath has evened out somewhat from their previous tumble but the pink flush in his skin remains. In the scant light that filters from the window it seems as if his hair has turned a shade redder, faint glow highlighting his skin, glistening with sweat.

The yukata pools around his waist, still held securely by the thick belt even if the lower half of the fabric has bunched over and parted away, showing a peek of white cloth underneath.

That easy smile on his lips make Gran pout, worry now gone and replaced by slight annoyance.

“You really shouldn’t just eat anything that you find. What if it was really poisonous?” Siegfried leans up to leave a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, wordless apology lessening the strength of his pout, even if not erasing it completely.

“It’s because it wasn’t that I ended up like this. My body didn’t know how to deal with it, but luckily you ended up showing the way.”

It was true he seemed loads better now. He still looked affected and aroused, but in control of his bearings now.

“I didn’t really do anything.” 

“You didn’t turn me away.”

How does he say such things with a straight face, Gran wonders. But those thoughts are swept aside as Siegfried suddenly grimaces, shivering visibly for a moment before his eyes turn a lighter shade, pupils becoming slightly elongated if not quite slits yet. His blood must be working overtime to flush the aphrodisiac. Pillow talk could wait a bit longer. 

His scarf was already barely hanging to his shoulders and the captain tosses it aside, knowing it would get only in the way later. Siegfried’s belt buckles make too loud a sound in the room when he undoes them but doesn’t bother to remove the piece entirely.

In a less hurried setting he would take time to lean back and take in the full figure of this exceedingly beautiful man. Now he dips his head to trace the line of Siegfried’s clavicle with his tongue, letting go of his wrist to roam his full palm on the hard muscles of his chest.

Fingers thread in Gran’s hair and he can feel the brush of sharp, almost tipped nails against his scalp, as if directing him where the knight wants it the most. The younger man complies, dipping his head further to brush his dips just beside the edge of a dark nipple. The grip in his scalp tightens just a bit further, prompting an amused sound against sweaty skin.

Siegfried however, seems to be frustrated, loud growl coming from his chest and shifts his legs open to allow the captain to settle better between them.

Gran could spend an embarrassingly long amount of time worshipping his chest but relented, making his way down the taut stomach muscles, spotted with numerous jagged scars that he traced in passing with his fingertips, distracted momentarily by the trail of soft hair leading down his navel towards his crotch. 

Finally he reaches his fundoshi, damp with his previous release and untwists the ties holding it together. Unsurprisingly, his dick is hard and full, wet with semen and it twitches once when exposed to the air at last. The captain doesn’t look up or ask before his tongue peeks out to lap at the cum gathered around the pink head. 

The effect is immediate, making the man underneath him squirm and groan breathily at the sensation. He does it again for longer, further below and Siegfried’s knee bumps against his shoulder as he jerks unwittingly, too sensitive after his recent orgasm.

It’s a distraction however, as his fingers slide down the inside of strong, muscled thighs until they press against his entrance, slick with a clear, sticky liquid already. The musk that surrounds him is overpowering and Gran can’t help but press his face against the short, coarse hair of his crotch, moaning loudly as he feels his covered dick give a particularly intense twitch. 

It’d be so easy to reach down and stroke himself over his clothes until he finds release, but the younger man only inhales as if to steel himself and mouths wetly at the juncture of hip and thigh, Siegfried’s entrance yielding easily to one finger, the second one drawing soft groans that fill in the empty air of the room completely.

Gran bites gently the skin from the inside thigh, softer and more sensitive compared to the rest of the knight’s body and gets a drawn out sigh in reward, sharp nails shifting in his hair to incite him into marking the skin with harsher bites and kisses. Instead, he opens slightly the fingers inside Siegfried, letting him feel the width inside as he thrusts them in and out, never leaving less than half inside. 

“More, I can…”

Just then, the younger man feels his fingers get wetter, as if easing their way inside and beckoning to slide in something bigger. It’s enough to derail his train of thought and slides them out, drawing a deep sound from Siegfried’s chest. 

Now it’s Gran’s turn to kneel and wrestle with the ties of the that hold up his lower half of clothing still intact, belt and other accessories clattering as they are tossed aside, pushing the hakama and underwear down his knees until he finds relief at last, freeing his untouched dick, beads of liquid gathering at the tip signaling his deep arousal. 

But it’s the view he has beneath is what incites him more, taking in the full figure of Siegfried sprawled over his open, discarded robes, heaving up and down with exertion as his hair fans out across his rumpled sheets. One of his hands rests on his stomach, sharp tipped finger tapping lazily against his navel. The knight is looking directly at him and smiles drowsily, showing the hint of newly sharpened canines against his lower lip. 

Gran doesn’t offer reassurances, nor asks him to tell him if it’s too much. Siegfried’s too far gone to heed if he’s told, and would likely ask for more if he tried to be too gentle. So he just positions himself, lifting a heavy, powerful thigh around his hip, leaning forward enough to press the head of his dick against Siegfried’s softened hole, smearing some of the lubricant before pushing the head inside.

Siegfried’s torso twists in a graceful line, completely in contrast with the low, somehow obscene growl he lets out. His other knee lifts to accommodate further and thrusts his hips in an attempt to slide his lover’s length further inside his body. The feeling by itself is intoxicating enough already but Gran would be in danger of coming too fast was he not holding the base of his dick a bit too tighter than necessary, gritting his teeth as he pulls back just slightly and then pushes inside further. Each time, it draws a sound of pleasure from the older man, but it’s not long until they morph once again into growls of impatience, reflected in the furrow of his brows, fiery eyes directing their penetrating gaze towards the captain.

But it’s only one more thrust until he’s as far in as he can inside of the older man, breathing harshly at the sensation of wet, hot flesh enveloping his dick. 

Everything blurs together the moment he starts thrusting in earnest, lucid moments where he runs his wide palm over Siegfried’s torso, his neck until he can tilt up his chin and Gran can bend down to kiss him in earnest, still thrusting.

The sting of sharp fangs against his lip, not quite drawing blood, unlike the nails that drag light but painful trails across his back, the thighs that shake with strain and pleasure. The thoroughly debauched, vaguely inhuman sounds that leave Siegfried’s body when the captain bites sweetly his ear, soothing the sting with a hot tongue and the thrusting of a dick in his ass.

The way Siegfried’s thick dick fits in the grip of his palm, jerking him off erratically, increasing the loudness of those sounds as he comes inside his ass, the slap of skin against skin filling the air of the room as he thrusts through his orgasm. But his lover is unsatisfied still when he pulls out, semen and lubricant dripping from his twitching hole as he whines, even if it's not for long as it takes only a few more strokes until Siegfried shudders, arching and exposing the full, unmarked curve of his neck as orgasm runs through his body, semen splattering against his stomach and drenching the captain's hand. 

Siegfried’s mouth is open, eyes half lidded as they both catch their breath, exhaustion present in their limbs after such exertion. The captain wipes his hands on discarded clothing, there was no getting them unscatched at any rate now, and proceeds to stand up a bit unsteady, uncaring of his now discarded pants and underwear in the floor. He pours some water in a glass, taking a large gulp before refilling it and bringing it to Siegfried, sitting on the edge of the bed as the knight incorporates, gratefully taking and drinking it in almost one swing.

A stray drop slides down his lips in his haste, running down his chin and neck, beading to a stop in the hollow above his sternum. Gran wants nothing more than to lean in and lick it clean for a brief, intense moment.

Siegfried returns the glass, set down on the floor beside the bed and the captain wastes no time in sliding back in against his lover, observing every minute difference in appearance, from the bright, orange eyes that seem to glow within, his disheveled hair sticking everywhere to his damp skin. His lips, red from the passionate contact, hiding sharp teeth beneath that gentle curve.

The older man wastes no time pressing himself against Gran, a low, contented sound coming from him as he rubs his face against the dip of his shoulder. 

“I apologize for the inconvenience.”

He does not sound or look apologetic at all however, winding his limbs to cuddle better, body loose and relaxed. Like a cat that demands affection after causing mischief, knowing its owner would not deny it.

It’s a rare look on the knight, so Gran lets it be, even if the scratches on his back are starting to sting with sweat. Just when he thinks perhaps the pollen has finally been flushed out of his system, that stray thought is immediately invalidated as strong, muscled arms turn him to lie on his back.

Suddenly, Siegfried is straddling him, grinding his hardening dick against the captain’s taut stomach, smearing thin ribbons of semen against his skin. But Siegfried’s lips have a soft curve to them, both gentle and beckoning, hair falling like a curtain as he dips down his head, tugging on Gran’s wrist so the warm hand is splayed on his chest. 

Any reservations he might’ve had evaporate, surrendering himself to the flame of passion that threatens to engulf them both for the rest of the night.


End file.
